


Puyo Haze Days

by souhara



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: But mostly angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Song: Kagerou Daze, Time Loop, sig and klug are tired, sig and klug find new ways to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souhara/pseuds/souhara
Summary: "On August 15th, 12:30 in the afternoon,the weather was incredibly nice.And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun,I spoke with you, for I had nothing else to do."--------------------August 15th, 12:30 pm."Sunday, huh?" The mage spoke to himself, his voice raspy, "...Right. I had to meet up with Sig to study together."So that's what he's did.
Relationships: Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Puyo Haze Days

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a nightmare.

August 15th, 12:30 pm.

Klug's emerald eyes drifted open as the sunlight pierced through his lids, forcing him awake. He let out a loud groan, throwing his arm in front of his face, blocking out the glaring sun, which threatened to blind him more than he already was. A loud cricket chirped in the background, cutting the silence constantly, keeping Klug from falling back asleep. The drowsy mage reached his free hand over to the bedside table, his skin brushing against the wood until they crossed a pair of round glasses. He snatched the glasses and shoved them onto his face, his movements lethargic. He reached over to the table again and grabbed his phone, turning on the bright screen to check the time, squinting at the exposure of even more light. The device read, "12:30. Sunday, August 15." He was still in the midst of the school year's summer break.

"Sunday, huh?" The mage spoke to himself, his voice raspy, "...Right. I had to meet up with Sig to study together."

So that's what he's did.

Klug threw himself out of his bed and stretched, getting rid of the knots in his body that accumulated through the night. He slung on a dress shirt and threw his vest over it, smoothing out any small wrinkles, and typing up the bow that held up his pocket watch. Satisfied with his look, he headed to the bathroom to freshen up. That included spending a ridiculous amount of time making sure his hair was straight, and no strands were perking up.

He grabbed Ayashii from his desk, the book-bound demon letting out a noise of protest at the sudden motion, and rushed out of his room and out of his house. While he doesn't prefer to rush to go outside often, he was looking forward to looking for a certain someone. Someone he had plans with. He walked down the sidewalk into town, glaring at the bright sun. The weather was incredibly nice. It was warm, rather dry, and it was a clear day. The sunlight glinted on Klug's glasses, causing him to squint just to see where he was walking. The sunlight was rather sickening, but he preferred it over the rain.

He stopped at the local park, scanning the place for a certain bug hunter. His eyes passed Amitie and Raffina talking with each other, as well as Feli being, well, Feli. He spotted the cyan-haired somnophile sitting on a bench beside the road, and ran over to greet him.

"Hey, Sig!" The bookwork called out, getting the attention of the sleepy Sig.

Said sleepy Sig raised his head, a tiny smile forming on his relaxed face as he gave Klug a tiny wave, "Hi, Glasses. Good to see ya.." He scooted over on the bench, leaving space for Klug, "Gonna study, right? School's starting soon. Said ya wanna study..”

Klug nodded and pushed his glasses up, the lenses glinting against the rays of sunlight, “Fufu, I did say that. As your tutor, I need to make sure you stay up to date on your studies over the summer! I know you’re bound to forget this stuff over a course of a week. No need to thank me~”

Sig blinked, “Gu, okay, Glasses. Gonna sit down, or…?”

The brunette blinked before he flinched in realization, “Ah! Right, sitting.” He walked over to the wooden bench and took his place beside the somnophile, the noises of the cars driving by leaving a subtle ring in his ear. Klug would have protested about sitting so close to the road, but he figured that the extra noise would keep Sig awake, even if it distracted him. When Sig falls asleep, he’s asleep. Besides, more cars mean less bugs, and less bugs means Sig focuses more.

...Now that he thought about it, he felt kind of confused. Sig knew lots about bugs. Perhaps he chose that specific place because he knew he could study better? The thought flattered him.

Klug shook it off and decided on returning back to reality, to tutor Sig, “Now! Let’s start the tutor session!” He cheered, pulling out a book from his bag for them to study. It was a math textbook, which was Sig’s weakest subject. They’d agreed to work especially hard on this topic.

And so they sat there, working on their work, Sig constantly getting distracted and Klug having to bring him back to reality. It was an unavoidable cycle, but the bookworm had gotten used to it.

A while into their study session, Sig had his ladybug on his left hand, the beetle resting on his index finger, “Mm.. Don’t really like summer that much.” He stated, his monotone voice unwavering.

Klug tilted his head, looking up from a spell book, “Ah, Is that so, Sig? I thought you’d be more fond of the summer, because, well, you know, bugs.”

“Nah. Too sunny. See lots of bugs, but so, so hot,” He sighed, leaning back in his spot, watching his ladybug friend dance around his red hand, “Constantly warm, too. Not fun.”

“Ah, I see,” The bibliophile nodded, taking a mental note of that, “I don’t really like the sunlight in the summer either. It’s a little too harsh for me.”

Sig nodded, “Yeah…” He sat up, and as a car passed by, his ladybug flew out of his hand and out toward the street. The bug catcher shot up, “Ah, wait, don’t go out there,” he called out, rushing out to the street to retrieve the beetle.

Klug stood up and followed as well, stopping at the end of the sidewalk. He called out in concern, “Ah, Sig, um, maybe you- **SIG!!** ” He reached out toward the bug catcher in a futile attempt at a warning.

As the crossing lights flashed red, a truck drove down the street, hitting the bug catcher. A loud shriek echoed down the street as he flew from the impact, the ladybug flying away in fear. Blood covered the streets, all over. All red. On his purple slacks, on the street lamps…

It was terrifying. So, _so_ bloody.

Klug cried out, “ _Si-ig!_ ” He clutched his stomach and covered his mouth as he collapsed onto his knees, tears forcing their ways out of his eyes as he stared at his friend’s mangled body in horror. All for a ladybug.

He soon regained his will to stand up, using said will to rush over to his bleeding friend, who was lying limp on the street. Other passerbys had paused and stared at the tragic scene, the scene of two young boys, one cradling another, one near dead. Klug wept over his friend’s body, feeling for a pulse, anything, but none was to be found.

“Sig- Sig please, please you.. You can’t be… No, no no…” He cried, shaking the cyan-haired somnophile, to no avail.

With the silence he got in return, Klug let out a scream of grief and crippled over his long-gone friend’s body, holding him tight, with no care about how much blood was getting on his clothes. Sig. Sig was gone. Gone so abruptly.

The brunette peered up at the pedestrians, only to find a red-haired boy walking up and approaching Klug. He looked similar to Klug in the clothing choice and glasses, but his hair was messy and he wore a cape. Klug knew exactly who it was.

“Ayashii…” Klug muttered, holding Sig tightly, “I…”

Strange Klug only smiled, his red eyes narrowing with humor, “Fufu, it’s all real, Klug! Everything that just happened! Real!”

“I…” Klug blinked, clutching his eyes, _“Sig…”_

In the haze of the heat, his world turned black, the last thing he heard being the sound of crickets chirping.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KLUG (and me)!! HAHAHAH i'm so sorry for doing this to you
> 
> ANYWAYS this was just a lil thing i wanted to make, since i love kagerou daze so much, haha.
> 
> thank you for reading !! i'll update... when i feel like it.
> 
> \- glen [ 9.29 ]


End file.
